powdermagefandomcom-20200215-history
Adro
Adro is an industrial nation located in the heart of the Nine Nations. It is the oldest nation in the Nine, claiming a heritage that predates the return of Kresimir by almost seven hundred years and borders that have remained more or less consistent during the entire time. During the Time of Kresimir, it was claimed by the god Adom, who has remained its patron ever since. Recent History The Field Marshal Tamas and a council of important Adran figures staged a coup and overthrew King Manhouch XII. The king and most of the nation's nobility were sent to the guillotine. The coup would lead to the Adran-Kez War. Geography Adro shares borders with Novi, Deliv, and Kez. It is the only member of the Nine Nations that is completely landlocked and is by far the smallest by area. Adro has a temperate climate. The capital of Adro is Adopest, located near the geographic center of the country at the convergence of the Ad River and the Adsea, the third-largest lake in the Nine. It is considered an ultramodern city, with an immense factory district and docks that govern trade, fishing, and transportation around the Adsea. The second-largest city in Adro is Budwiel, occupying the entirety of the largest pass from Adro into Kez. Because of the canyon walls around it, Budwiel spends much of the day in shade, making it and indeal residence during the summer and bitterly cold during the winter. Government Like the rest of the Nine Adro was an absolute monarchy ruled by a king. He was considered by the church as a divine ruler and any action against him was a sin. Although theoretically, he had total control of the government and military, by the time of Manhouch XII the king was little more than a figurehead to the nobility and the army had effectively gone under Tamas's control. After Tamas's coup, Adro moved towards a parliamentary system. The People The residents of Adro are referred as "Adran". Adran are predominantly light skinned, though intermarriage with Deliv and Rosveleans is common. They tend to be industrious, inventive, and stubborn, while the proud militaristic histories of the Adran Army and the Mountainwatch have created a martial people who don't flinch in the face of war. Military Though smaller than those of their more populous neighbors, the Adran military is widely accepted as the best-trained and best-equipped force in the world. This is largely attributed to Field Marshal Tamas’s modernization of the military, including his ban on purchasing rank. The Adran army proved its mettle in both the Gurlish Wars and the Adran-Kez War. Even after losses suffered during both those conflicts, it contains some of the brightest military minds of the Nine. Retired Adran generals have been prized as foreign consultants for decades. Unlike the rest of the Nine, the Adro military accepts Powdermages into their ranks, even some like Tamas and Sabon rising to high ranks. Religion The Patron Saint of Adro is Adom, the most peaceful of the gods among the other saints, more famous for his cooking rather than his power. Adro's main religious institute is the Church of Kresmir, one of the most powerful organizations in the entire kingdom. Though this was reportedly extremely corrupt such as the case of Charlemund who after only a day as a priest, rose to become Arch-Diocel of the entire church and has had multiple orgies in his residents. Notable Individuals *Field Marshal Tamas *Taniel Two-Shot *Inspector Adamat *Vlora Flint *Lady Winceslav *Manhouch XII *Nila *Borbador Category:Nations Category:Browse